The present invention relates to an apparatus for preparing brewed beverages with a brewing unit, having a brewing chamber, into which by means of a insertion chute a capsule is insertable.
Such devices are well known from the prior art and are used for the preparation of coffee, espresso, cappuccino, tea or other drinks, but also soups, ready meals and the like. In these devices, a liquid, in particular hot water, flows through a capsule, which comprises the respective raw material, for example the ground coffee, and thereby, the beverage raw material is extracted and/or dissolved and thus the beverage or food to be prepared is prepared. For such devices, there exists a plurality of capsules, wherein in general, only a certain capsule is suitable for a particular device such that it is ensured that neither the device nor the user gets hurt.
It was therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for preparing brewed beverages or food, wherein it is ensured that the apparatus can only be operated with suitable capsules.